De serpientes y leones
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: En búsqueda de uno de sus libros, Albus termina encontrándose con uno de los personajes más históricos del mundo mágico: un vagabundo pelirrojo medieval que no lo deja de interrumpir. Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween de 2014 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, lamentablemente.

Este FanFiction Participa en el reto de Halloween de 2014 del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>De leones y serpientes<strong>

Albus supo en el instante en el que vio al hombre de cabellos rojos brillantes y ropas medievales que algo andaba mal. Primero, traía una espada colgada del cinturón. Segundo, examinaba un libro de pociones como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y tercero, no era alumno ni profesor.

—¿Señor? —le llamó Albus con indecisión, y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida, más que los suyos propios combinados con los de su padre.

—Oh, buen joven, mis saludos —respondió el hombre con un extraño acento europeo que no era británico.

Estas cosas eran las que le daban al chico problemas de confianza. Él solamente había venido a las mazmorras a buscar un libro de Transfiguración para estudiar con Scorpius, y había terminado hablando con un loco que se creía en la edad medieval.

—Eh, sí, claro. ¿Usted es algún invitado para el Banquete de Halloween? Porque estoy seguro de que no es profesor ni estudiante.

—Banquete de Halloween, oh señor, cuánto ha crecido este lugar —susurró el hombre con aire teatral, y Albus rodó los ojos. Ya se estaba comenzando a parecer a su hermano James — ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, joven?

—Albus Potter, señor — respondió él, y vio su reloj de muñeca —. Lo siento, pero ya se me está haciendo tarde para el banquete y me están esperando…

—¡Albus, un buen nombre! —Le interrumpió el hombre de repente, y Potter se encontró mirándolo con irritación —. El nombre de éste servidor es Godric Gryffindor.

Qué buen chiste.

—Veo que no me cree —comentó "Godric", guiñándole un ojo —. He enseñado lo suficiente para conocer esa mirada de incredulidad.

Albus entrecerró los ojos en sospecha y analizó la apariencia del hombre con lo que sabía de Godric Gryffindor. Era alto y musculoso, eso seguro; tenía el cabello rojo vivo como un Weasley y portabas túnicas demasiado antiguas y… ¡¿era esa la espada de Godric Gryffindor?! Impo…

—¡Oh, pero que cosas veo ahí! —Exclamó el hombre repentinamente, dándole un susto de muerte a Albus —¡Usted pertenece a la casa de Salazar Slytherin!

Albus bajó la mirada hacia su insignia de Slytherin cosida en su túnica, y luego hacia Godric, y se preguntó qué pasaría si le decía que sí. Tal vez le empalaría con su espada.

—Sí —respondió el muchacho fingiendo una actitud relajada — Señor… Gryffindor, ya me tengo que ir, mi amigo Scorpius me…

—Ah, os nos preocupéis, yo solamente observaba en lo que se ha convertido mi buen hogar —le volvió a interrumpir Godric, y Albus pensó por un segundo en darle una lección de modales, pero si este era el verdadero Gryffindor, entonces podría responderle algunas preguntas.

—Um… Godric, ¿por qué usted valoraba más a los valientes y caballerosos que a los astutos y determinados, como Slytherin?

—Ah, mi buen amigo Salazar —murmuró él con un deje de tristeza, pero volvió a ser de un tono vivaz en menos de un segundo —. Está en mi naturaleza ser osado y galante, y se me hacía mucho más sencillo compartir mis conocimientos con jóvenes que tuvieran los mismos rasgos, así como a la intelectual Rowena se le hacía más fácil enseñar a los de mente más sedienta de conocimiento, y a la gentil Helga se le hacía fácil enseñar a quien fuese, pues su corazón de oro abarcaba a todos.

Albus omitió el hecho de que no mencionó a Salazar.

—¿Pero no le parece eso un error? —insistió Albus con vehemencia —. La rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor es una cosa descomunal, sin mencionas que el dividir a los alumnos por rasgos que puedan o no tener es una equivocación, pues yo estoy en Slytherin pero no soy cobarde y también me gusta el conocimiento, estudiar sobre todo.

Godric se quedó entonces en silencio, meditando su respuesta.

—Creo que deberíais volver a vuestro banquete, pues esa es una respuesta que yo no os puedo proveer. Hicimos lo que creíamos mejor para los jóvenes y para la sociedad mágica.

Albus apretó los dientes en irritación, pues sentía que el tipo evadía su pregunta a propósito, pero sólo le bastó una mirada a sus ojos verdes para ver que Godric parecía muy arrepentido de algo, pero qué cosa, Albus no lo sabía. Al final, se decidió por asentir y hacer la mejor reverencia que sabía, que terminó como una estrepitosa movida de pies.

Sin mirar atrás, Albus salió corriendo del pasillo, olvidando por completo el libro de Transfiguración y dirigiéndose con entusiasmo a la biblioteca para buscas todo libro que encontrase sobre los cuatro fundadores y, en especial, sobre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Lo último que oyó en el pasillo fue la resonante risa de Godric, fuerte, profunda y preocupantemente parecida al rugido de un león.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>: Bueh, no se muy bien si quedó bien o mal pero hice lo mejor que pude. Según mi contador,son 800 palabras exactas. Sugerencias, comentarios y reviews bien recibidos :3


End file.
